The invention refers to a toothed rack steering gear, as well as to a procedure for the production of such a toothed rack steering gear.
Toothed rack steering gears are used widely with motor vehicles, for the state of the art it is referred to GB 2174474 A and DE 3151835 C2. The known toothed rack steering gear has a housing, in this housing a pinion shaft is arranged and is rotatable around an axle. This pinion shaft is in connection with a toothed rack, which is lodged in the housing and can be adjusted in axial direction. An elastic means, which may also be designated as a counter-pressure mechanism, is provided; this means compensates the reaction forces between the pinion shaft and the toothed rack. It has a thrust piece and an adjusting nut, a compression spring is arranged there between. For the correct function the adjusting nut is adjusted in such a way that an adjusted play gap S is provided between the adjusting nut and the thrust piece.
The adjusting nut closes and locks the opening of the housing in the assembled state. The adjusting nut may therefore be designated as a locking nut. It usually has a drive portion; an adjusting tool can attach at that drive portion, for example a hexagonal wrench.
The adjusting nut must be fixed in the adjusted position and/or secured. Thus the adjusting nut is prevented to become unadjusted.